


You're Gone

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-23
Updated: 2006-02-23
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Emmy doesn't make it back from an away mission. Reed/f. (04/29/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: What if Emmy didn't make it back from an away mission? I originally thought of this as Malcolm not making it back from an away mission, but I had a feeling a lot of people would be mad at me for killing Malcolm off, so I killed Emmy, my own character, which makes it a lot easier. This is only a 'What if?' scenario. It's not a permanent death. This is written around a country song by the band Diamond Rio.  


* * *

> I said Hello I think I'm broken  
> And though I was only jokin'  
> It took me by surprise when you agreed  
> I was tryin' to be clever  
> For the life of me I never
> 
> Would have guessed how far the simple truth would lead  
> You knew all my lines  
> You knew all my tricks  
> You knew how to heal that pain  
> No medicine could fix

Malcolm smiled as he walked down the empty corridor, thinking about Emmy. He had just seen her off on an away mission. He was worried about her, the Valerians were known to have been hostile in the past. Emmy just grinned when he voiced his concerns.

"I'll be fine!" she said, then leaned up against him and coyly kissed his cheek. She winked as she climbed into the shuttle pod. He chuckled to himself. She was always doing things like that.

She knew he loved it.

He couldn't stop thinking about her all the rest of the day. He couldn't help but worry about her. He kept trying to remember what she said. She'd be fine.

He sighed as he walked into his quarters. They were cold and lonely without her there. Well, she should be back any minute, he comforted himself. He stretched out on his bed and picked up a datacard, when the comm beeped.

"Mister Reed, please come to my quarters immediately," Captain Archer's voice said.

"Right away, Sir."

> And I bless the day I met you  
> And I thank God that he let you  
> Lay beside me for a moment that lives on  
> And the good news is I'm better  
> For the time we spent together  
> And the bad news is you're gone

The instant Malcolm heard Archer's voice he had a sinking feeling something was wrong. The feeling deepened when he saw Archer's expression.

"Have a seat, Malcolm."

The feeling just went deeper.

"I regret having to tell you this..."

Malcolm took a deep breath.

"...Emmy was shot during the away mission. Doctor Phlox did what he could for her, but she didn't make it."

Malcolm closed his eyes. "Oh, God."

"I'm sorry, Malcolm."

A million images went flashing through his mind. Emmy's smile, her laugh, her long fingers entwined in his, the way he loved to run his fingers through her silky red hair, the wink she gave him before leaving hours before.

Malcolm stood to leave. He thought he heard Archer say something but he wasn't sure. He was in such a daze. He slowly made his way back to his quarters. He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe it. Just hours ago she was laughing and joking with him, saying she'd be fine. The night before they had been talking about getting married. And now in an instant she's gone. Forever. Just like that. It was a difficult concept for him to grasp.

> Looking back it's still surprising  
> I was sinking you were rising  
> With a look you caught me in mid-air
> 
> Now I know God has his reasons  
> But sometimes its hard to see them  
> When I awake and find that you're not there
> 
> You found hope in hopeless  
> You made crazy sane  
> You became the missing link  
> That helped me break my chains

The next few days went by in a daze for Malcolm. He couldn't believe he was so attached to the woman. Thinking about it, he never really loved anyone like that before.

Now he wasn't sure he ever could again.

He kept going over in his mind the night before she left. He had finally gotten the courage to propose. He stuttered and stammered, trying to say it but couldn't. Emelyne knew what he was trying to say. She smiled and laughed. He noticed the sparkle in her green eyes. He had never seen it there before. She leaned closer to him.

"I love you, Malcolm."

The crew was beginning to get worried. He performed his duties without a single unnecessary word, hardly ate, and spent the rest of the time in his quarters.

He didn't know why he spent so much time in his quarters; without her, they felt so empty.

He no longer attended movie night. He was losing weight.

"You really should get some sleep," Trip would say.

"Look who's talking," Malcolm would reply.

He knew the way he was living was not healthy.

He didn't care, though. He missed her so terribly.

> And I bless the day I met you  
> And I thank God that he let you  
> Lay beside me for a moment that lives on
> 
> And the good news is I'm better  
> For the time we spent together  
> And the bad news is you're gone

After a while he began to accept it. He started to remember what it was like being alone in his quarters before he met Emelyne. But life was so much better when she was there. He certainly wouldn't forget her. He would always love her. He felt blessed with the chance to know her.

But she was gone.


End file.
